Carta al Abismo
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: La llegada de Riko al Campamento Observatorio perturba la aparente paz de Ozen. Mientras la pequeña exploradora y su compañero robot entrenan para su viaje a lo más profundo del Abismo, Ozen recuerda el pasado y a la mujer que por varios años cambió su vida: Lyza, la Anquiladora.


Carta al Abismo

Su aparente calma había terminado con la llegada de esa maldita mocosa rubia a la cual daba por muerta desde hacía años. No era un secreto entre los excavadores que la odiaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo y, por eso mismo, los más cercanos a esa entusiasta chiquilla temían el día en que se topara con la guardiana del Campamento Observatorio. Desde que la vio en el puente colgante no dejó de pensar en que esa niña no debería seguir viviendo dadas las condiciones de su nacimiento: su madre dio a luz a un cuerpo muerto en las profundidades del Abismo, mismo que fue reanimado gracias al poder de uno de los tantos artefactos escondidos en la misteriosa fosa. Como un milagro, el cadáver comenzó a llorar, sus mejillas se colorearon y fue capaz de soportar el ascenso hacia el pueblo sin sufrir los estragos de la temida maldición del Abismo. El único lio era que la pequeña se veía atraída por la titánica cueva. Tiempo después, sumida en la soledad, la guardiana hizo otras pruebas para cerciorarse de la efectividad de ese extraño cubo; metía bestias muertas, enteras o partidas en pedazos y siempre salían andando por su cuenta, atraídas por el centro del Abismo. Algunos animales no pasaban más de unas horas con vida y otros soportaban lo suficiente como para arrojarse a las profundidades. ¿Por qué ocurría semejante suceso? No lograba comprenderlo pero tampoco era algo que le quitase el sueño, ella no tenía interés alguno en desentrañar los misterios del Abismo; ese trabajo era, según sus propias palabras, para el demente de Bondrewd y sus inhumanos experimentos. Ella prefería mantenerse al margen, se conformaba con dirigir el campamento, resguardar a los excavadores antes o después de sus expediciones y ocasionalmente realizar alguna exploración por su cuenta. Desde hacía años que no se dedicaba a algo más. Y entonces, llegó Riko.

Ella era Ozen, la Reina Inamovible: una mujer rodeada de rumores y leyendas, la silbato blanco poseedora de una fuerza superior a la de 50 hombres, quien enfrentó tropas enemigas en lo profundo del Abismo, encaró a numerosas bestias y recuperó innumerables reliquias, una mujer sin miedo a nada… pero se estremeció al ver de nuevo a esa niña. No cabía duda, era la misma que nació durante la expedición para recuperar la Campana Silenciosa; lo supo al reconocer ese cabello rubio, idéntico al de su madre y la misma cara boba del padre. Pero ¿en verdad se amedrentaba ante esa chiquilla de lentes? Para nada. Lo que causaba una tormenta en su cabeza era el silbato blanco que, a modo de amuleto, esa niña llevaba consigo: lo único que quedó de Lyza, la Aniquiladora.

Conseguir el silbato de Lyza fue sencillo. La misma Riko se lo entregó y ella, con cierta indiferencia, lo tomó en sus manos para inspeccionarlo. Lo tomaría como prenda a cambio de prestarles dos silbatos azules para que los exploradores que pudiesen llegar no hicieran preguntas molestas. Mientras su aprendiz Maruruk se encargaba de atender a la pequeña rubia y al chico robot, Ozen permanecía en la oscuridad de sus aposentos completamente sola. Apenas iluminada por una lámpara, contemplaba en silencio el silbato blanco que yacía en su escritorio. No creía que volvería a verlo; estaba segura que la reliquia se quedaría para siempre en el pueblo de Oath, lejos de su alcance y en manos de Riko, única hija de Lyza. Solo Ozen estaba en contra de tal decisión; aquel objeto no debería estar en manos de una niña inexperta, pero su palabra poco valía para cuestionar las decisiones del Gremio de excavadores.

¿Fueron horas o solo minutos? No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado así, con sus negros e inexpresivos ojos fijos en el silbato, recorriendo cada detalle grabado en este, contemplándolo como el objeto más extraño y valioso jamás encontrado. Si lo comparaba con el suyo, la diferencia era tan grande como el mismo Abismo. El silbato de Ozen era tan rudo como ella, parecía robusto y tenía un par de cuernos que le brotaban del tambor; en cambio, el de Lyza era más redondo y tenía grabada una flor de resistencia justo al centro. Aquella flore era su favorita. La Reina Inamovible dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico, tomó el instrumento y lo contempló más de cerca. ¿Por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en su mano? Apretó el puño, en ese momento sintió algo que hacía años no experimentaba: un nudo en la garganta. No había duda alguna, se estaba volviendo vieja. Eso o los lloriqueos de Maruruk se le contagiaban. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que eso era lo único que había quedado de la legendaria Lyza, la Aniquiladora.

Mentira. Ese no podía ser su fin, no lo era. Ella misma comprobó que la tumba estaba vacía, no había nada dentro, ningún cuerpo humano o animal, ni siquiera piedras o una mochila, nada. Lo único que encontró fue el silbato y la Guadaña Ardiente, el arma de La Aniquiladora. Estaba viva sin duda, en algún lugar desconocido del Abismo, tal como Lyza siempre lo quiso. Pero no compendia el abandono de su silbato ni de su arma preferida.

Se sentía algo ridícula en ese momento; ya iba por la tercera copa de vino. ¿Sufría como esas damiselas de los cuentos cursis que leyó durante su juventud? Aún era una niña del orfanato cuando decidió que nunca se comportaría así, pero el recuerdo de Lyza era tan fuerte, tan cálido y doloroso a la vez. Contempló el silbato de nuevo y lo acarició con delicadeza. Buscó papel, pluma y un tintero. "Maldita sea", pensó, "será una noche larga". Pero en verdad, fueron varias noches.

* * *

 _Lyza._

 _Hace diez años que partiste a esa solitaria expedición sin retorno. Diez largos años durante los cuales no tuve ninguna noticia tuya hasta hace unos días. Ahora tengo a tu hija en mi campamento, acompañada por un chico robot y con la firme idea de ir a buscarte. Antes de partir me dijiste el motivo del distanciamiento de tu hija, tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza: "Quiero que Riko elija su propio destino". Bien, el destino que ella eligió fue bajar a buscarte. Está decidida a descender hasta lo más profundo del Abismo para encontrarse contigo, motivada por una nota que, según ella, le mandaste. Tuve que decirle la verdad, esa no era tu letra y tampoco es algo digno de ti. Aun así, quiere seguir con su camino. No voy a interponerme… Respetaré su decisión porque así lo querías._

 _No pudiste evitarlo. Tu hija siguió tus pasos y se ha obsesionado con el Abismo. No me parece extraño, debió crecer rodeada de adoradores tuyos en Oath. Por lo que me han contado los exploradores, eres toda una leyenda para los habitantes de la villa: Lyza, la Aniquiladora, destructora de las tropas invasoras, aventurera inalcanzable, heroína de todo un pueblo. Lo silbatos blancos somos más que una elite; somos leyendas vivientes rodeadas de misterios y rumores imposibles de comprobar para los habitantes de la superficie, incluso somos un enigma para los excavadores de rangos inferiores. Pero tú estás más lejos de esos límites; tu fama y admiración llegó más allá de esta isla, naciones enemigos conocían a la Aniquiladora, intentaron enfrentarte y conocieron su final. Una amenaza para ellos, una heroína para tu pueblo. Y yo soy la única que conoce a la verdadera mujer que vive detrás de esa poderosa imagen. Ellos saben quién es la Aniquiladora, yo conozco a Lyza._

 _Recuerdo aquellos años cuando te conocí. Eras una niña molesta, todo un fastidio para mí. En aquel momento no entendía tus razones para seguirme; tu insistencia rayaba en el acoso. No te importó cuantas patadas te di ni las veces que mande a la directora del orfanato a castigarte, siempre volvías con esa sonrisa. Pasé muchos días pensando en cuales eran las razones para acercarte de esa manera, si a todos los mirabas así, si buscabas agradarme para ganarte mi favor y ascender más rápido como excavadora. Con el tiempo entendí que sentías una verdadera admiración por mí, aunque nunca comprendí el porqué. A pesar del maltrato, de los insultos, de mis amenazas, seguías acercándote. Me ablandé contigo conforme nos conocimos; me mostraste tu verdadero ser, te vi crecer, subir de rango, descender a capas cada vez más profundas del Abismo y arreglártelas para sobrevivir. Yo, en cambio, te mostré algo que nadie más conoce, ni siquiera mi aprendiz actual. Lyza, tu conociste mi humanidad, algo que había dado por perdido._

 _Eras solo una niña, una huérfana más del pueblo, encerrada en ese deprimente edificio. Sin embargo, no te opacabas por ello. Al contrario, tu sonrisa irradiaba una luz más intensa que la del sol, tus ojos despedían un brillo puro y cálido. Nunca lo comprendí, ¿por qué eras tan feliz y entusiasta? Y aunque no lo creas, esa forma de ser tuya me encantó. Cada vez que subía al pueblo lo único importante para mí era encontrarme de nuevo con esa pequeña de cabello rubio adornado con una pluma blanca. Siempre me gustó como mantuviste esa luz aun con el paso de los años, no es algo que muchas personas puedan lograr y menos cuando te vuelves un excavador. Yo… no recuerdo como era antes de alcanzar el rango de silbato blanco, pero he visto como otros jóvenes exploradores se vuelven agresivos, paranoicos, depresivos… en fin, ellos cambian cada vez que bajan al Abismo. Pero tú lograste conservar esa personalidad tuya, tan cálida y entusiasta. Tuve que aceptarte como mi aprendiz._

 _Lo admito, cada vez que caminaba por el pueblo tenía la esperanza de verte en ese balcón donde siempre nos encontrábamos y admirábamos tanto Oath como el Abismo. A veces ya estabas ahí, en otras, te esperaba. Me saludabas sonriente y comenzabas a decir disparates sobre volverte una silbato blanco, explorar las profundidades a mi lado, recuperar valiosas reliquias. Al principio me burlé, pero conforme creciste vi como tus aspiraciones se volvían realidad gracias a tu esfuerzo. Creo que nunca te felicité por subir de rango ni una sola vez, solo me reía de ti y lanzaba advertencias de lo horrible que sería la siguiente capa. Pero en el fondo estaba orgullosa de ti, muy orgullosa._

 _¿Cuántas cosas pasamos juntas? Siempre estabas detrás de mis pasos y aunque al principio no paré de llamarte fastidio, con el tiempo te tome cierto aprecio. No podía sentirme más orgullosa de ti el día que te nombraron silbato negro. Justo la noche anterior tuve que cargarte durante el ascenso porque tus piernas estaban entumecidas y las alucinaciones provocadas por la tercera capa no te dejaban en paz. Nunca sabré que viste en ese momento, solo recuerdo que llorabas con gran desesperación en mi hombro y arañaste mi espalda. Estoy segura que no lo notaste, quizá por eso lo hice, pero te dije al oído lo agradecida que estaba por haberte conocido, lo importante que te volviste en mi vida a pesar de haberte llamado fastidio en su momento. Y así, mientras sollozabas y chillabas cosas incomprensibles, yo seguí adelante para sacarte de ese lugar, acariciando tu cabeza, tus mejillas. Ese fue uno de los peores ascensos que he vivido. Cuando recuperaste la cordura ya estábamos en segunda capa. Me preguntaste cómo llegamos hasta ese punto y yo, irremediable como me decías, te respondí: "tuve que cargarte. Fuiste una carga". Pero no, nunca lo fuiste._

 _Muchos días después bajamos a la cuarta capa. Te lo había advertido, ese nivel convertiría cada orificio de tu cuerpo en una fuente de sangre y sentirías dolor en cada parte de tu cuerpo. Siempre te lo dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada de superioridad. Eso nunca te detuvo. Parecía que mientras más intentaba frenarte, amedrentar tus interminables ánimos, tú entendías lo contrario; encontrabas en mis advertencias un motivo más para seguir adelante, te inspirabas para descender más en el Abismo y descubrir sus secretos. Y yo… no podía más que ser tu cómplice. Por fin llegamos a la cuarta capa. Las bestias que la habitan no significaron ningún peligro para nosotras, tú fuiste el peligro para ellas. Por eso te apodaron la Reina de la Destrucción. La excursión fue como cualquier otra: buscamos en los alrededores, recolectamos cuantos objetos extraños vimos y partimos de regreso a Oath. Algo que siempre me gustó de ti fue esa radiante mirada que florecía con cada nuevo descubrimiento. No te importaba que ya estuviera registrado en los archivos de los excavadores, por instinto te acercabas para tocarlo y mirarlo de cerca. También odiaba esa reacción, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día de separarnos por tu interés en el Abismo. Cuando comenzó el ascenso te quedaste atrás del grupo, sola, inmóvil. Mirabas las maravillas que te rodeaban y comenzaste a llorar. Me acerqué a ti, temerosa de verte víctima de otra alucinación; sin embargo, esa no era la causa. Tus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria: "a veces, creí que nunca llegaría tan lejos". De tus ojos brotaron dos tipos de lágrimas, esas de agua salada se combinaron con las de sangre, el efecto de la cuarta capa te estaba afectando. Vaya molestia, no podía verte en ese estado lamentable. Además, estabas sucia. Levanté tu rostro y con mis propias manos lo limpié. Es curioso, en ese momento comprendí que esa niña molesta había crecido y se volvió una mujer valiente, aventurera y muy bonita. Tú conociste mi humanidad, oculta por el efecto del Abismo; en cambio, yo pude conocer a una Lyza sensible y vulnerable._

 _¿En qué momento te volviste silbato blanco? Por más que lo he meditado estos días no puedo recordarlo. El primer recuerdo que viene a mi mente contigo usando este silbato es una de tantas borracheras en Oath. La rutina era la misma cada vez que entrabamos a la taberna, contabas los sucesos de nuestra expedición más reciente, alardeando de las bestias derrotadas y los enemigos asesinados, todos coreaban nuestros nombres como si fuéramos las diosas protectoras de los excavadores hasta la llegada de los tragos. Entonces bebíamos como condenadas a muerte y en cuanto me veías bajar el tarro de cerveza sonreías de una manera pedante para decir "¿ya te rindes, Ozen?". Maldita. Siempre comenzaste con esas competencias de beber y siempre terminabas inconsciente. Perdí la cuenta… ¿cuantas veces tuve que cargarte de regreso a casa? Ni dormida dejaste de fastidiarme, ya fuera por volverte un costal humano incapaz de moverse o por murmurar cosas sin sentido. En una de esas ocasiones, después de dejarte en tu cama, te aferraste a mi brazo y me pediste unos minutos para hablar. Por un momento hablaste igual a cuando eras una niña del orfanato: me dijiste lo genial que soy por resistir al Abismo, la buena maestra que fui para ti y cuatro palabras que aún resuenan en mi cabeza: "gracias Ozen. Te quiero"._

" _¡Mira Ozen, mira! Es un jardín de flores de resistencia. Es tan hermoso. ¡No creí que existiría algo como esto en el interior del Abismo!" me dijiste cuando descubriste el campo de flores de resistencia de la cuarta capa, tu lugar favorito. Maldito sea ese día, desde entonces me obligaste a acompañarte a ese jardín en cada expedición: parábamos ahí durante el descenso y el ascenso. ¿Y que hacíamos? Nada. Era un momento dedicado al descanso; aquellos que nos acompañaban aprovechaban el tiempo para dormir un poco o comer, no era complicado porque en ese punto no había seres peligrosos. No, a mí no me gustaba esa tranquilidad; era una pérdida de tiempo terrible y un riesgo para todos. Sin embargo, no te importaba ser acechada por grupos rivales; pasabas largo rato recostada en el suelo, caminando entre las flores o dibujándolas en tu libreta; incluso arrancabas algunas para ponértelas en el cabello. Nunca entendí tus motivos para hacer algo así y cuando pregunté, dijiste que eran accesorios para lucir más linda. Sigo sin comprenderlo. Aquello me pareció una tontería y no dudé en decírtelo, el Abismo no es un lugar para usar adornos ni verse linda; es un lugar despiadado, pone a prueba tus sentidos y tu mente. Pero poco te importó mi regaño. Me miraste sonriente, tomaste una de esas flores y te abalanzaste sobre mí para ponérmela en el cabello. De inmediato te arrojé al suelo, reclamando por aquello. No me quité la flor hasta que la expedición terminó._

 _Pasamos por muchas cosas juntas, ¿verdad? Enfrentamos infinidad de bestias salvajes capaces de devorarnos, tu habilidad de combate era increíble y con la Guadaña Ardiente en tus manos no había rival que pudiese igualarte. Solo tú podías utilizar una herramienta de excavación como arma letal. Pero no solo corríamos peligro a causa de las fieras del Abismo. ¿Recuerdas ese ataque en la tercera capa? Un grupo de exploradores enemigos nos tendieron una emboscada mientras buscábamos una de tantas reliquias, no puedo recordar cual. Fue un momento de descuido, me distraje con un animal o ellos mismos lo prepararon. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, con ambos brazos heridos y un terrible dolor de cabeza. No podía moverme, todo me daba vueltas. Sentí desmayarme, todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor hasta que unos rizos dorados cayeron en mi rostro "¡Ozen, Ozen, resiste!" dijiste al tomar mi mano y vendarla, "¡Oigan, atiendan a Ozen! No te preocupes… aniquilaré a los que te hicieron esto". Y desapareciste de pronto con la Guadaña Ardiente en tus manos. Cuando volviste tenías la cara y la ropa cubiertas de sangre pero una expresión de satisfacción increíble. Siempre fuiste temible con los enemigos, pero eras un demonio cuando alguno me atacaba. También hubo momentos en los cuales yo debía salvarte; tu entusiasmo alimentaba tus pasos, ibas más rápido de lo que tu cuerpo y tus instintos podían responder. ¿Cuántas veces no tropezaste en algún acantilado? Fue un fastidio cuidarte cuando ya eras una silbato blanco, era algo que debías hacer por ti misma. Aun así, siempre estuve a tu lado, no podía dejarte caer._

 _En una ocasión me miraste horrorizada. La primera vez que me despojé de mi ropa ante ti debió dejarte marcada; el cuerpo que escondo debajo de este traje es algo que pocos han visto, mis extremidades llenas de heridas semejantes a piedras incrustadas y las cicatrices de quemaduras son algo que guardo solo para mí, siempre ocultas debajo de mi ropa. Eso fue hasta el día que encontraste una fuente de aguas termales en lo más recóndito de la cuarta capa. Nos separamos del grupo principal porque te apetecía explorar el lugar más allá de la ruta establecida. Habíamos luchado contra un par de fieras en el camino y terminamos muy golpeadas. Llegamos por mera casualidad a la fuente: un lugar tranquilo en medio de la locura del Abismo, cubierto por árboles y arbustos de follaje espeso, cuyos únicos habitantes eran animales pequeños que huyeron al vernos entrar en su hábitat. Tu primer impulso fue despojarte de cada prenda para arrojarte al agua; en cambio, yo solo miraba tu actuar infantil. No, no era solo eso. La niña que me fastidió durante años fue remplazada por una mujer. Conservaste el entusiasmo, pero tu cuerpo y mente crecieron. No sé la razón o tal vez… tal vez sí lo sé pero me niego a admitirlo… no podía apartar la mirada de ti, el verte por completo desnuda provocó en mi un trance. No pensaba en nada, solo te miraba en el agua y cuando me di cuenta ya estabas frente a mí, tirando de mis brazos para que te acompañara. ¿Por qué accedí? No lo sé. Con todo mi pesar me desnudé ante ti. Tu cara cambió en un instante, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos te noté asustada. "Ozen", balbuceaste, "eso… ¿qué pasó con tus brazos y piernas?". Te expliqué el sacrificio que era utilizar mi reliquia, los estragos provocados en mi cuerpo por su uso. Con cada palabra tu expresión se tornaba más comprensiva, hasta preocupada. "Solo aparentas estar bien" dijiste, recordando las palabras que murmuré cuando eras una niña. Quise salir del agua y vestirme de nuevo, pero no me dejaste; me jalaste de ambos brazos para quedarme a tu lado. "Escuché algunos rumores sobre estas fuentes", hablaste de pronto, "se supone que estas aguas tienen propiedades curativas. Muchas fieras vienen a lugares como este para curarse. Es posible… si nos bañamos seguido aquí, podrías curarte". Ambas sabíamos que eso era imposible, pero poco nos importó. Bañarnos en las fuentes termales se volvió una costumbre para nosotras._

 _Pero de todas las cosas, hay una que nunca entendí y dudo hacerlo algún día. Perdíamos el tiempo en la primera capa, ni siquiera puedo recordar el motivo de nuestra presencia ahí. De pronto te acercaste a mí con un tipo más bajo que tú, una cara boba llena de inseguridad. Lo juzgué como un estorbo más a pesar de su silbato negro. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, pude notar el pavor que me tenía, como sus piernas temblaron ante mis ojos. Y tú no parabas de sonreír. "Él es Torka, de mi equipo. Nosotros somos pareja, estamos casados". Ese debilucho… ¿tú esposo? Por más veces que lo medité, no pude encontrar el motivo para elegirlo como pareja. No destacaba en nada, era casi insignificante en las exploraciones y su fuerte era la cocina. Me dolió saber eso. ¿Y todo para qué? Cuando buscamos la Campana Silenciosa, el estúpido Torka murió al ser incapaz de defenderse por su cuenta. Solo llegó para ponerte redonda y morirse antes del parto. Yo tuve que encargarme de todo, de la Campana, de los aliados asesinados, de ti y de tu hija muerta. De nada sirvió esa reliquia contra la maldición del Abismo. Estabas inconsolable y no supe que hacer; por primera vez en la vida vi a Lyza derrotada. Me pediste estar a solas. Sin saber cómo apoyarte en ese momento, salí de la gruta donde nos refugiamos. Maldije a Torka, maldije al Gremio, a todo lo que se me ocurrió. No podía verte de esa manera. Y ante la reliquia donde llevaríamos a tu hija pensé en deshacerme de su cadáver. Desde hacía unas horas quise tirarlo pero tú querías llevar a cabo la debida ceremonia fúnebre en la superficie; no pude negarme y metí el cuerpo sin vida en la caja para que la maldición no le deformara. Quise abandonar todo en ese momento, tomarte en mis brazos, cargar la campana a mi espalda y volver a la ciudad. Pero los llantos de tu hija me detuvieron. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían en ese momento. Tú eras lo más importante para mí, fui incapaz de mentirte con tal de salvar ese espíritu aventurero característico de Lyza, la Aniquiladora. Así como años después te prometí decirle a tu hija la verdad sobre su existencia, sí te ayudé a llevarla hasta la superficie fue solo por ti. Ni ella ni nadie más me importaron, solo tú eras trascendente en mi vida… Hasta que partiste a las profundidades del Abismo. Tampoco puedo entender eso. ¿Qué te atrae tanto de este lugar?_

 _El día que encontré tu tumba… tu supuesta tumba… fue tan terrible como aquella vez. Se suponía que era una expedición de rutina, bajé hasta la cuarta capa en busca de reliquias olvidadas y el reporte de un objeto extraño en el campo de flores de resistencia. Desde tu partida a las profundidades me negué a realizar expediciones más allá de la tercera capa y poco a poco preferí quedarme en el Campamento Observatorio. Pero en esa ocasión la insistencia de los excavadores y del Gremio fue insoportable. Accedí a bajar para evitar el fastidio. Cuando llegue a la capa… sentí un dolor horrible en mi pecho. Tu arma, la Guadaña Ardiente estaba clavada en el suelo y cubierta con musgo; el silbato blanco colgaba de esta junto a una pequeña mochila don tus notas de viaje y la tierra formaba un montículo impropio de la naturaleza. Caí de rodillas. No podía creer que estuvieras muerta. No… era imposible que tu viaje acabara ahí. Ni el maniaco de Bondrewd podría detenerte. Tenía que asegurarme. Abrí la tumba, cavé sin descanso y me llevé una sorpresa. Solo era un agujero vacío. Me desplomé de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue de alivio. Supuse que esta era tu manera de decirnos "déjenme seguir". Si es tu decisión, yo la respeto._

 _Es difícil saber si esta carta llegará a tus manos. Lo dudo, pero en el Abismo todo es posible: un niño robot con incineradores en sus manos, el cadáver de una niña reanimado por una reliquia, bosques que crecen invertidos, bestias cubiertas de veneno, aguas termales sanadoras… hace poco comenzó el rumor de una criatura peluda del tamaño de un niño. Me pregunto, ¿con qué maravillas te encontraste en tu camino? Quizá algún día me atreva a buscarte en lo más profundo del Abismo, pero aún tengo pendientes en este lugar. Solo espero que no hagas algo estúpido como morir antes de llegar a lo más profundo del Abismo. Es algo que no podría perdonarte._

 _Ozen_

* * *

Cuando la Reina Inamovible terminó de escribir la carta, el entrenamiento de Riko y Reg había llegado a su fin. Se despertó la mañana del último día de preparación, con manchas de tinta en su mejilla y el silbato de Lyza en las manos. Se había quedado dormida sobre la carta. Mandó a su tropa de buenos para nada a recoger a los niños mientras ella preparaba la última ayuda que les entregaría a los jóvenes aventureros. No fue fácil desprenderse de aquellos objetos valiosos, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Envolvió la Guadaña Ardiente en una funda; muy a su pesar les entregaría aquella reliquia, pero comprendía que no era suya. Miró el silbato blanco de Lyza y recordando por última vez a la famosa e inquieta rubia, se lo llevó a los labios. Era el momento de despedirse una vez más.

Con dificultad lo admitiría, pero muy en el fondo de sus ser, deseaba que la estancia de los dos niños se extendiera por varios días. No era porque les tomara afecto, aun cuando Riko era la hija de su querida Lyza, no podía evitar despreciarla. En cambio, la presencia de los dos niños le permitió recordar el pasado; el Abismo se mete en la cabeza de los excavadores, alterando su percepción del mundo y sus memorias, pero el silbato y esos dos aventureros le ayudaron a recordar. Eran consiente, aun había muchos detalles del pasado que quería recordar, las palabras escritas en la carta distaban mucho de registrar todas sus vivencias con Lyza, pero en el corto tiempo que tuvo el silbato en sus manos le bastó para revivir los más significativos. Como era de esperarse, no se presentó para despedir a los dos niños aventureros, se limitó a verlos bajar desde lejos. Ella tenía sus propios asuntos. Cuando Maruruk y los buenos para nada estaban lejos del campamento, Ozen se escabulló a una pequeña barranca solo conocida por ella. No estaba segura de cuan profunda era, nunca pudo comprobarlo. Tomó la carta en sus manos y la enrolló. Tenía la esperanza de que su menaje llegara hasta las profundidades en donde Lyza pudiera encontrarlo. Miró el papel por última vez y lo dejó caer por el barranco, mandando así su carta al Abismo.

* * *

 _Hola!  
Pues al fin lo hice. Después de mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, acabé el fanfic dedicado a esta pareja. ¿O a Ozen? Ella es mi personaje favorito de Made in Abyss. Pero bueno... no sé si conservé del todo su personalidad, realmente lo intenté aunque es difícil y estoy casi seguro que hay un poco de OoC._

 _Sobre el shippeo Ozen x Lyza. Creo que es muy obvio, la única persona por la que Ozen ha sentido algo es Lyza, no estoy seguro si llegue a ser amor, amistad o un cariño muy, muy fuerte. Como sea, me gustan mucho juntas! Aunque es un shipp algo triste, Ozen puede sufrir por Lyza, cumplir sus promesas, protegerla, quererla y demás; sin embargo, a Lyza solo le importa el Abismo (y eso lo dicen en el manga).En fin..._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
